What if Edward became human again?
by spunkransomloverr
Summary: Edward is out hunting one night when he mysteriously transforms back into a human!
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns all

He's coming back; he's coming back...

I kept chanting this in my head; hoping that it will sink in. This is the first hunt he has been on since our disastrous trip to Volterra. He has to come back. He promised he wouldn't leave me again…

It was around midnight and the rain was hitting the roof of my small, inconspicuous house noisily. I felt uncomfortable and too warm. My small bed had an unsettling feel to it without Edward's cold, stone body beside me. I felt as if there was a piece of myself missing; I suddenly felt the urge to cry.

No! I told myself to relax. He's coming back; he's coming back.

I was brought out of my reverie when my cellphone rang. Thankful for the distraction, I hopped out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

The voice was high pitched and urgent. Alice?

"Bella, you need to come over. Now!"

"What's wrong? Is it Edward? Is he hurt?" I was on the verge of a panic attack. This couldn't be happening.

"I don't know! We were hunting in the mountains and he was fine until we found him, laying on the ground…unconscious."

Unconscious?

"Alice, is that normal? Please, talk to me!"

Her voice turned hesitant. As if she didn't want to reveal any more information

"Carlisle has a theory…"

"What is it? Alice, answer me!"

"He thinks that Edward is…human."

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Alright so that is the beginning. I promise that my chapters will be much longer in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Stephenie Meyer owns all

I hadn't even realized that I was hyperventilating until I became light headed. How did Edward become human? The transformation into a vampire is permanent and unchanging. This couldn't possibly be! Maybe Carlisle was wrong, though that seemed very unlikely…

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. A picture of Edward appeared behind my eyelids. He was tan and blushing. His green eyes sparkled. That favorite crooked smile of mine had scruff around the edges. He was human.

I gasped at the picture; shocked that this could be a possibility.

I had to see this for myself, to make sure he was okay. I quickly wrote a note explaining to Charlie where I was going, snatched my keys from the table, got in my truck and drove.

Fighting tears the entire way there; I finally arrived at the extravagant home. I quickly ran into the house to be greeted by Alice.

"Where is he? I need to see him!" Ugly sobs erupted from my throat.

"Shh Bella calm down, everything is going to be okay. He's sleeping at the moment. Carlisle is with him. Come, let me bring you to him."

She reassuringly patted my arm and guided me upstairs to his room.

"Is he alright? Is he going to live?" The thought of a world without Edward was unbearably painful. How could the Earth continue to spin on its axis without him? The idea seemed impossible to me.

"Carlisle is doing is best. Don't worry so much Bella, you won't help Edward by panicking!"

I nodded. She was right, of course. Edward was going though enough without my antics. I focused on my breathing and attempted to return it to its normal pace.

When I entered the room, the first things I noticed were all the medical machines. This was worse than I imagined. Carlisle turned to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Bella, so good to see you." His calm, methodical voice relaxed me. "Edward is showing signs of improvement. I believe he is going to be just fine." Edward was laying on the bed unconscious, snoring lightly. He looked so innocent, much younger than his 110 years. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was even. The first thought that popped into my head was the word "beautiful."

But I needed to know if he was going to be all right. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't.

"Thank God! Can you tell me what happened?"

"While hunting, we came across a nomad. Her name is Sabrina and she has a very unique talent. She holds the power to reverse the transformation of human to vampire. It is a very fascinating gift. We found out that she is over 4,000 years of age. She has agreed to turn Edward and the rest of our family back into humans. Edward volunteered, eagerly I might add, to be the first." He shot me a smile. "I expect you want some time alone with him, he's been through a lot so be gentle." He strode out of the room after giving me a reassuring peck on the top of my head.

The concept was hard to believe. The Cullens were actually going to be human. No more vampires, no more inevitable transformation. We could finally be a normal family. Did I want a normal family? I suddenly felt wretched about that question. Of course I wanted a normal family! All the Cullens ever wanted was humanity. They changed who they were so they could salvage what they had left of their mortality.

Once they were changed back into humans, there would be no more restrictions. They could go out in the sun light, form human friendships, create children…

I looked down at the sleeping boy, and pictured us living in a house with a white picket fence and playing with our children in the front yard: A little girl with Edward's bright, green eyes and a young boy who had my color hair. A happy, warm feeling surged through me.

"Edward…?" My voice was merely a whisper. I walked closer to the bed and sat down next to his sleeping form. I brushed his red-tinted cheek with the back of my hand. He was warm; an electric volt shot up my arm. I was relieved that my attraction for him hadn't been lost with his super-natural form.

I smiled at his all too innocent looking face. He was so healthy looking as a human.

"I love you," I said quietly.

I suddenly felt a wave of fatigue. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. Careful not to disturb his slumber, I laid myself down next to him and nuzzled myself into his arm. His warmth was so inviting. I sighed contentedly and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephenie Meyer owns all

After a dreamless and peaceful sleep, I awoke to two bright green eyes watching me. The back of his warm hand was stroking my cheek lovingly and he was wearing my favorite crooked smile.

"Good morning," His voice was a little different than his vampire voice. It was a little more rugged and a little less silky. His now hot breath tickled my face.

"Edward, how are you feeling? I was so worried." I took his hand that was stroking my face and pressed it to my cheek. His warmth was so delightful.

"I'm feeling fine, Bella. Carlisle removed the IV early this morning and I'm getting my strength back. And now that you've woken up, I'm feeling even better." He chuckled lightly.

I sighed with relief. Snuggling into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me. "I can't believe you're human. This seems so surreal. How does it feel to have a beating heart again?"

He took in a deep breath and exhaled carefully. "You have no idea how amazing it is to have you close and not have the urge to kill you. We can finally be normal, Bella. I can give you everything that I couldn't give you when I was a vampire." He seemed giddy at the thought.

I looked up at him and saw a goofy grin spread across his face. A surge of happiness ran through me because when Edward is happy, I'm happy.

"So, what did it feel like? Were you in any pain?" I panicked. Had I been lying here the whole time while he was in excruciating pain? Why hadn't he said anything?

"Its sort of hard to explain. It was almost as if I were dying. Sabrina was explaining to me how the procedure works then the next thing I know I was blinded by a bright light. An intense pressure started to build up in my chest. It was hard to breath for a while. What really shocked me was when my heart began to beat again. I believe it must've been what a heart attack feels like. Then I woke up and Carlisle explained that the change was a success. He and the rest of the family are probably transforming as we speak."

"I love you, and I'm so happy, Edward." A tear ran down my cheeks.

He gazed into my eyes and leaned in towards me. I met him half way and our lips grazed one another's. He was so perfect, even as a human. The kiss was filled with passion and love. He no longer had to hold back; there was no more danger. He pulled me closer to him and I clutched onto his neck and shoulder. I almost gasped when his tongue darted out and ran across my lower lip seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and let him in. He felt so good and I just couldn't get enough!

All to soon we broke away gasping for air. I had forgotten that he needed oxygen now too. Our eye contact never broke and we whispered, "I love you" to each other. The intimate moment was interrupted when Edward's stomach growled.

"Breakfast time for the human?" I teased. He blushed from embarrassment.

I hopped out of bed then took his hand in mine and helped him stand up. Without breaking our grip on one another, we headed down stairs for Edward's first meal in over 100 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyer owns all

When we arrived to the kitchen Edward seemed hesitant.

"Bella, I really don't have to eat now…I'm not that hungry, promise." He froze at the entrance of the kitchen with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Is somebody scared of a little food? I teased. "Edward, why don't you sit down at the counter while I make us some breakfast. That'll give you some time to…mentally prepare yourself."

"Mentally prepare myself?" He questioned. He arched one perfect eyebrow.

"Yes, you seem a little freaked. Don't worry my love, everything is going to be fine." The thought of Edward scared of anything was such a weird idea. Maybe it's best if I keep my tone light and teasing so he doesn't become more stressed...

He watched me while I gathered up the ingredients for pancakes. His eyes never left my body. When they were finished I made us two plates and sat down across from him.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"A bit," he smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry Edward, you're going to be fine." I placed my hand on his. He was staring at the plate as if it were going to eat him instead of the other way around.

"I know Bella, it's just that I don't know what it's going to be like… this is all so foreign to me. My human instincts are returning and I don't know what to do with them. They smell so appetizing… " He pointed his fork towards the food, "like human blood, but without the burn in my throat."

"That's a good sign." I grinned back. "Just chew and swallow, Edward."

He speared a piece onto his fork and slowly brought it up to his mouth. Then he began to chew. A very weird expression spread over his face.

"Edward, are you alright? If they aren't good I could always make something else. …Edward?"

"Oh. My. God. These are the best tasting things I have ever eaten!" He then began to shovel piece by piece into his mouth chewing ferociously.

I laughed out loud. This had to be the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Edward," I giggled, "calm down! The pancakes aren't going anywhere!"

"Wait!" I ordered, "If you think that's good, try it with this," I poured maple syrup over his plate.

He nodded and began shoveling again.

He nearly fell out of his chair!

"From this point on I am eating these every day! This is amazing!"

He was finished with his plate faster than I finished half of mine.

"Oh… Bella, I feel weird." He put his hands over his still sculpted belly.

"That's probably because you ate 12 pancakes, Mister."

"Will a kiss make it better?" I asked using a flirtatious tone.

"Maybe," he blushed again. God, his blush was gorgeous…

I leaned over the counter and gave him a long, sensual kiss. When I pulled away I was in sort of a daze.

"Mmm, you taste like syrup," He licked his lips. "So," He began.

"So…?"

"So I've been thinking… since the family and I are human again, there is really no reason to pretend to go to college. Why don't we really go to Dartmouth, Bella? You would really enjoy it."

I thought about it briefly, the thought of Edward and I sitting in a college classroom, sharing an apartment together, and moving away together…

The picture in my head didn't seem so bad. In fact, it was a bit exciting.

"Okay, I'll go to college with you. I'll probably flunk out within the first semester though."

He became very excited, "I'll tutor you! Although it may be a little more difficult since I can't read minds anymore…"

My jaw dropped. "You can't read minds? So, how does it feel to be one of the norms?"

"Ha ha Bella," His sarcastic tone was hard not to laugh at. "It feels strange, this is all so new to me. I feel sort of relieved and sort of frightened of it."

"How so?" I wondered.

"Well, since I can no longer read minds I cannot protect you and my family from dangerous people. Life is going to be a little more unpredictable from now on…"

He seemed uncomfortable at the thought.

"Don't worry, I can protect myself." I said defiantly.

"Bella, I think we both know that isn't true." My lips turned into a pout and stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever…" I grumbled.

"So where is the rest of your family now?" I was worried about the rest of them, wondering if they are in the same fragile state Edward was in last night. I flinched at the painful memory of him attached to several hospital machines.

"Well, they are all in their rooms sleeping. You see it can be a bit traumatic at first. Carlisle only put me on an IV drip because he didn't know what to expect of my condition. They'll be alright, they just need rest." He stood up and walked over to me. He took both my hands in his and pressed me against his chest. Although he was human, his muscles were still impressive and he was strong. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

It was slow, but building. Our tongues rubbed up against one another's and both our breathing became rapid. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands pulled me by the waist, closer. Then, he surprised me by lifting me up and sitting me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. By the time I did this we were both panting. Because he was human now, our physical relationship is going to get a lot more exciting…the thought of this excited me.

I was the first to pull away this time. I had become so light headed from the kiss that I was afraid of falling off the counter.

He sighed, "That was…"

"Hot?" I said, finishing his sentence.

He chuckled. "Yes, exactly." His eyes trailed down my body then back up to my face. "So what do you want to do today, love?"

"How about the meadow? I want to see you in the sunlight" I winked.

This made him laugh again. His laugh was like music to my ears. "Okay, I hope I don't scare you, though" He teased.

"Well, I doubt that. I used to run with vampires, you see."

We both fell into hysterics at this then we picked up the keys, got in the car, and drove to our meadow; our hands intertwined the entire way.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephenie Meyer owns all

He drove us in the Volvo to the meadow today. Because he was human now, he actually had to drive normally. The frustrated look on his face made me giggle.

"What is so funny, Bella?" His voice was demanding.

"You driving the actual speed limit: it's a sight I never thought I would be able to witness." He rolled his eyes at me. "You are absurd." He retorted.

He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other held mine; his thumb stroking my skin.

The remainder of the car ride was filled with a comfortable silence aside from Edward humming to the radio. When we reached our destination, we realized our dilemma.

"So, we actually have to hike now?" I said with disgust.

"I guess so… race you there!" Then he started to run ahead of me then. "Come and get me!" He dared.

We both raced through the forest laughing and teasing at one another. He had almost beaten me when I pounced onto him and we both flew to the ground.

"I win." I gave him a smug smile.

"Really? Because from down here it feels as if I won…" It was then I noticed that I was straddling waist and quite a bit of cleavage was revealed to him. I blushed with embarrassment and lifted myself up. When I held my hand out for him to take, he used it to lift himself up. But, instead of releasing his grip on me, he pulled me closer and gave me a kiss. I ran my hand down his chest and he got excited. His warm, moist tongue explored my mouth. His hands then traveled to my backside and gave it a little squeeze. It was then when I felt how excited he really was. Just under my navel, I felt him pressed against me.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He pulled away and blushed tomato red.

"Uhm, don't worry about it, Edward. You're a human teenage boy. You can't help yourself." I reassured him. "In fact, I kind of liked it…" Now I was the one blushing.

He didn't reply to my confession, instead he sat cross-legged in the grass and motioned for me to join him with his hand. This sun was shining down on him and even though he wasn't sparkling like a thousand diamonds, he was still radiant.

"You're just as beautiful in the sunlight, it doesn't matter what you are. You will always be perfect." I stroked his cheek with the back of my fingers, enjoying the moment.

"Silly Bella, if anyone here is beautiful it's you." How did he always know how to make me blush?

"That shade of Scarlett is lovely…" his jade eyes appraised my appearance. "I apologize for my behavior before, it was very ungentlemanly. It seems as if you are to appetizing for your own good."

"Edward, now that you're human, we can do that kind of stuff now. You don't have to worry about my safety anymore…" I was looking away, embarrassed of our conversation. I had never been the seductive type. I wouldn't know the first thing about how to have a physical relationship. I guess I would just have to settle for shy and self-conscious.

"Bella, look at me." His face was less than inches away from mine now. His warm breath tickled against my face. "I've wanted to be with you that way since I realized that I was in love with you. I always thought it would be an impossibility for us because it would've put you in immense danger. Now that I know we can do that now, I want to do it the right way. I've waited over 100 years for that moment and I want it to be just as special for you as it is for me. I promise Bella, we will try. Just when the time is right."

I was human enough to ask, "Well, we're all alone now. This is the perfect time, Edward!"

He chuckled at my eagerness. "Bella, do you have any protection? What would everybody say if I got you pregnant at eighteen? You're not that kind of girl, remember?" He then plucked a purple flower from the grass beside him and placed it gently behind my ear in my hair.

"Beautiful..." he whispered. Then he kissed me again. It was a deep kind of kiss: slow but building. I fisted his hair and pulled him closer. He complied and placed himself on top of me but I felt none of his weight, just heat. I started to grow light headed and my head began to swim. I wrapped my leg around his waist and his fingers grazed the skin under the hem of my shirt. He then began to squeeze my side, tickling me. This made me laugh. When he saw my reaction he began to tickle me even more and that threw me into hysterics. When I had sobered up, he whispered in my ear, "Bella, don't test me. Must I always be the responsible one?"

I giggle burst through my lips and I replied, "Well, how about I play the responsible one for a while?"

Before he could reply, the sound of thunder filled the meadow and the sky became dark.

"Hurry up Bella!" He took my hand and we ran together back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephenie Meyer owns all

Carlisle greeted us at the door when we got home.

"Edward, Bella, it looks like you two had a good day. Esme just finished preparing dinner, come take a seat." Carlisle was still just as handsome as a human. He smiled warmly and motioned towards the dining room table. For the first time ever, it was covered with silverware and food. A delicious scent flowed through the house. I heard the clanging of pots and pans coming form the kitchen. Esme must be having a ball cooking dinner with a human sense of smell.

"Bella!" Alice skipped over to me at a human pace and threw her arms around me. "Isn't this great, Bella? I finally get to experience humanity! The only down side is not being able to see the future anymore and Jazzy can't feel emotions…" Alice appeared to be just as miffed as Edward was about losing her special abilities.

Jasper walked over from behind her and put his arms around Alice's waist and whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle.

"Hello, Bella. I look forward to getting to know you better now that it's safe for you." Flashbacks from my disastrous birthday flew through my mind. I flinched at the memory and forced myself into the present. He experienced this as well and gave me an apologetic look.

Edward had seen this too and murmured "forever" in my ear. He still had his hand intertwined with mine and gave it a little squeeze.

"You too, Jasper." I smiled reassuringly for him. I hoped he didn't still feel guilt about what happened. It wasn't his fault. I'm sure he feels so relieved now that he doesn't have to worry about human blood anymore.

Esme then walked in with a huge tray of turkey, setting it down in the center of the dining room table. She was fussing over the tablecloth and the food when Carlisle kissed her on the cheek and told her that everything was perfect. They had never looked more like parents than they did now. Because my mother was always so wrapped up in her own life, I never had a real mother figure. And I only saw Charlie once a year. Over the past two years, Esme and Carlisle had become my second parents and they welcomed and loved me as one of their own. It felt nice to see them so happy.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Esme called.

Rosalie and Emmett came down stairs looking quite disheveled.

"They must've started trying for a baby." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Already?" Edward responded with an embarrassed nod.

This didn't surprise me. All Rosalie wanted in life was a child. And now that she could have one, she wasted no time. They both went and sat down at the dinner table.

"Shall we join them, love? I'm starving!" I giggled at that. The memory of Edward eating breakfast this morning brought on another round of giggles. We then walked to the table and sat down in between Alice and Rosalie.

Carlisle stood up and cleared his throat. The table went quiet and we gave him our fearless leader our undivided attention.

"I would just like to tell you all that I am so proud to be a part of this family. Throughout our supernatural lives, we have practiced self-control and now we are finally been given the opportunities that were unavailable to us for so many years. Even though we are now human, I still intend on living with the same moral code that we lived by when we were immortals. I encourage this family to stick together and do the same. I am honored to share the rest of my human life with all of you. Thank you." After his profound speech, we dug in.

Edward and I played footsie under the table. He was just as hungry as he was this morning. He bragged about my "amazing culinary skills" for nearly five minutes. I was laughing the entire time.

Dinner with the Cullens was a happy and fun event. Even Rosalie and I had a comfortable conversation. I guess now that she was human, she didn't hold any more grudges against me anymore.

Surprisingly, Esme was an incredible cook for someone who hadn't eaten in 90 years.

After dinner, Charlie called me on my cell phone wondering where I was. I was having such a good day that I completely forgot about him.

"Edward, maybe you should drive me home. Charlie is about to have a heart attack."

The thought of this made him sad, but he complied.

"Goodbye! Thank you for the delicious dinner, Esme."

"Oh, Bella it was my pleasure. I enjoyed cooking it!" The happiness was radiating off of her and Carlisle noticed. He looked down at her with adoring eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Thank you for joining us Bella, we'll see you soon." They both gave me a farewell hug and let Edward and I leave.

With our hands gripped together, we walked over to Edward's Volvo. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and when he jumped in his side, he pecked me on the lips and started the car.

When he pulled up on Charlie's drive way, he was reluctant to let me out of the car. He pulled my face to his lips and I felt his hot breath against my lips. He brushed his warm tongue across my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. He took me by the waist, never separating our mouths, and placed me on his lap. I positioned myself so that I straddled his legs. He liked his and his hips jerked involuntarily. I could get used to human Edward. With vampire Edward, he could never touch me or kiss me like he was doing now. I was so turned on that I began to unconsciously thrust my hips onto his arousal. The feeling was so amazing that I began to pant and increase my speed.

"Oh Edward," I let out a little moan and my body became very hot. Edward seemed to have forgotten all about his rules and began to thrust his hips to meet mine. His breath was coming out so fast that he had to remove his lips from mine. Though his breathing was erratic, his mouth never left my body. He planted hurried kisses along my neck and down my chest. "Bella, you feel so good against me…"

"More, Edward. Please, more!" I had lost all though and only concentrated on the intense feeling in my abdomen. His lips left my skin and he plunged his tongue back into my mouth. I placed my chest right against his. Just then we heard a knocking on the window.

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

"BELLA, GET OUT OF THE CAR, RIGHT NOW!" Charlie's face had turned red with anger.

"Be careful, Edward. Remember, you aren't bullet proof anymore…" I warned him.

We slowly got out of the car, averting Charlie's crazed gaze.

"Chief Swan, I am so terribly sorry for my wretched behavior. I promise it will never happen again."

"I knew you were trouble, kid." Charlie shot Edward a glare. "Bella, get in the house." "Dad, Edward didn't do anything wrong, it was my idea. Please don't be to hard on him." I pleaded.

"Bella, I told you to get in the house! And you," He pointed at Edward, "you better get back in that car of yours and get off my property."

Swiftly, Edward got back in his car and drove off.

"Dad! What did you expect we were doing? We're teenagers! You can't expect us to be nuns!" Discussing sex with Charlie was never a comfortable topic, but I needed Edward to be allowed in the house again…

"Bella, I'm not discussing this with you. I told you he was no good for you and you didn't listen. I just don't want to see my little girl get herself in trouble." The next part of his schpeal got him very embarrassed and red in the face. "Bella, are you two…using protection?"

"Whoa, whoa Dad. Edward and I are VIRGINS. And we have no immediate plans to change that status." Unfortunately… I mentally added.

"I know that Bella," My confession brought the normal color back into his face. "I can't help but worry about you and the boyfriend of yours."

"You have nothing to worry about Char-dad. I'm a smart girl. Please don't be angry with Edward. I promise we won't do anything like that on the driveway again. Now I'm really tired, so goodnight." I quickly ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Okay, goodnight Bells…."

When I reached my bedroom I was relieved to be free of the Dad Inquisition. I quickly showered and dressed in my PJ's. Sleeping in bed without Edward felt weird. All I could think of was the way Edward felt grinding against me. Oh, I relished in the nice feeling that came with that memory. I decided that I would take advantage of the alone time and dragged my hand under the covers, over my stomach, and into my underwear.

"Oh, Edward…" and my fantasy began where Edward and I left off…


	7. Chapter 7

Stephenie Meyer owns all

2 months later…

"Oh Bella, I can't believe you're leaving for college today! It seems like just yesterday that you were in diapers…" Renee pulled me in for another hug. I tried to reassure her. I was patting her back and telling her that it was going to be all right. She seriously had to calm down.

It's the end of August and Edward and I are leaving for Dartmouth today. Now that Edward and his family are human, the idea of going away to college seems a lot better. We are taking all of our classes together and Alice and Jasper are going with us as well. Rosalie and Emmett are living in Toronto and they are expecting their first child. Ever since she became human, we have become very close. We talk on the phone frequently and we went shopping together with Alice just last week when she was visiting.

Esme and Carlisle are staying in Forks for appearances. In fact, just last month, Esme found out that she was pregnant. I have never seen her so happy before since I met her. Of course she still thinks of us as her children but she can hardly wait to dote and adore a little baby of her own. Alice and Jasper have decided to wait to have any kids. She wants to go to college and find a career in fashion marketing and Jasper is willing to go along with anything she wants. As for Edward and I, he cannot wait to have children. They are pretty much all he ever talks about. I keep mentioning to him that in order to have children, there has to be some sex involved. His reply is always the same: "Patience my Bella, I promise it will happen." Anyway, Edward and I are about to leave for the airport with Alice and Jasper. Because the Cullens are insanely wealthy, they were able to buy a town house near the school that has two bedrooms. I seriously couldn't wait to share a bed with Edward. He surely can't escape me there…

"Bella, Bella? Earth to Bella!" Edward's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Bella, are you ready to go? Our plane takes off in 45 minutes."

"Oh, yes. I was just saying my last goodbyes… I'll meet you in the cab." He nodded and took my bags and walked towards the cab. Ah, look at that butt. So hot...

Ah! C'mon Bella, snap out of it!

"Goodbye Bells, call me when you land okay?" Charlie placed both hand son my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sure thing Dad. I'll miss you guys. See you at Thanksgiving!" I waved goodbye as I hopped into the cab, taking one last look at my house in Forks, Washington. When we started to drive away, Edward smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Here is the first day of the rest of our lives," He winked.

"I love you," I kissed him and he kissed back. We were beginning to get really into it when Jasper cleared his throat. He had his arm around Alice's tiny frame and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So Bella," Alice began eagerly, "are you excited for your first college experience? Oh, you're going to love school! I bought you some really nice ensembles, very chic!"

I laughed at her animated expression. "Oh yes, I'm glad Edward talked me into it. And, thanks again for buying me those clothes, although you really didn't have to…"

"Nonsense, Bella!" She protested, "Your practically my sister! I can't have you walking around in clothes _off the rack_!

When we arrived at the airport, Edward took care of all my bags for me. Even though he wasn't as strong as a vampire, he was still built impressively. We were seated in first class on the plane: I sat next to Edward in one row and Alice and Jasper sat in the row in front of us. It was an over night flight so I suggested that Edward and I cuddle. He didn't object…

When all the lights were turned off and most of the passengers were asleep. Edward's voice pulled me back from unconsciousness. "Are you awake?" He whispered.

"Now I am, are you alright?" I nuzzled into his chest and he tightened his arms around me. I looked up at his expression and he seemed very shaken.

"I had a nightmare… it was about you." Throughout our relationship, he had always been the one to comfort me when I had a bad dream. It was nice to know that I now had the opportunity to comfort him in his time of need.

"What about me?" I whispered drowsily; I was still sort of out of it.

"The Volturi…they got you. There was nothing I could do about it because I was human. Bella, I'm so sorry… " He threw his head in my hair and inhaled, he was trying to keep his calm façade from slipping.

"Oh, Edward, we don't have to worry about them any more, remember? Carlisle spoke to them about what happened and they have agreed to let us be. Nobody will hurt me. We will all be okay. I love you, please don't be upset!" I caressed his cheek with my fingers and he took my hand and his, pressing it to his face. He closed his eyes and noticeably relaxed. I kept stroking his face until he fell asleep. His light snores were comforting and now familiar. He was so beautiful when he slept. I lightly traced the planes of his human face. I remembered what the old Edward looked like and how much we have grown as a couple since his transformation. I quickly fell into a peaceful slumber. I dreamed of our wedding and growing old together…


	8. Important Authors Note: READ PLEASE

AN-

Hey everybody! Thank you guys so much for all the excellent reviews I've been receiving. I am really enjoying writing this story. I never really knew how much fun writing would be until I got really into it. I know this story doesn't really follow books very much. The first chapter mentions how Edward and his family had just returned to Forks but chapter seven fast-forwards to the end of the summer, completely skipping Jacob. I do not know if I will mention Jacob in this particular story. I do intend to go all the way to Edward and Bella's wedding and parenthood. That is the reason why the time line is skipping important details of the books. So, my dear readers, pretend that Victoria never happened. I am just going to write about important human experiences that would be cool to write about with Edward. If any of you have suggestions or any requests about what I should write about, I am all ears. Thanks again guys!

-Rachel


	9. Chapter 8

Stephenie Meyer owns all

"I love you, Bella." He whispered while his arms tightened around me. Our lips were locked together and my hands fisted into his unruly hair while his were on my face and lower back, pulling me closer. His warm, wet tongue traced my lips and I granted him entrance.

It was 1 AM and we were in our bedroom. We should have been sleeping because we had a plane to catch in the morning to Seattle. The first semester of Dartmouth had just ended and we were heading back home to visit our families for the holidays. Anyway, we were supposed to be sleeping but our human hormones got to the best of us.

"Mmm, Bella…" He rolled himself so that I was under him. Our bodies were all but glued together and my legs wrapped around his waist. I marveled at his perfectly sculpted abs. As we kissed, our lungs gasped for air and his face was flushed. He moved his lips down to my neck and began to lick, nip, and kiss there.

Ever since Edward became human, our physical relationship has definitely gotten better. Because he was human now, he did not have to worry about hurting me. Every touch and every kiss was 1,000 times better. We simply could not get enough of one another. But, because Edward is very old fashioned, he wanted to make our first times special. I don't exactly know what he had in mind, but the walls of our physical relationship had although stretched, still remained grounded. The fact that he took my virginity very seriously was sweet but extremely frustrating.

His hand ran feverishly across my calf to my knee, and then when he got to my thigh, he gave it a little squeeze. I gasped and I could feel myself become wet.

I pushed him so that I was now straddling him. With our mouths still in sync, I moved my hands down his sides and lower, and lower.

"Bella…no." He began to sit up.

"Edward," I ran my finger down his chest. This seemed to distract him. "This is silly, I love you and you love me. Now is as any good a time as ever. I doubt that either of us can wait any longer…" I pouted my lips for effect. "I want you, Edward. Don't you want me too?"

His eyes became soft and he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Bella, of course I want you! More than you could possibly fathom. I just want to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Edward; I need you! Please?" My tone was filled with emotion. I pressed my forehead to his and stroked his face and neck with my hands. "And besides, I've been on birth control for a while. Just in case."

"Bella I-" My gaze distracted him from what he was going to say. I exhaled over his face. I lightly kissed his eyelids, forcing them closed. I kissed his cheeks and the tip of his nose. Then I brushed my lips over his and lingered there. My hand traveled down his chest to his bulge. He wanted me exactly as much as I wanted him. Just then, I realized that I was dazzling him. His breath became heavy and erratic and I could practically hear his heartbeat.

"Edward," I whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. I then began to rub him gently and I felt him harden in my hand. My other hand rested on the tie of his pajama pants. "May I?" I asked. He mouthed "yes" and so I slowly removed them with his help.

I took a deep breath. He was too perfect. Every inch of his skin was flawless. I was thankful that Edward maintained his muscles since his transformation as I took the sight of him in.

He fell back down again and I began to kiss his neck and then my lips hunted down to his chest. His eyes remained closed but his heart rate and breath sped up. I then sat up and silently took off my shirt.

"Open your eyes," I commanded.

When he did his jaw dropped. I hadn't been wearing a bra and he had never seen me this way.

"You're beautiful," He complimented. I liked the way he was looking at me. It was as if he was stranded in a desert and I was a mirage.

Our voices remained whispers. He took his hands and placed them on my hips, traveling up my sides to my waist and then to my breasts. "May I?" he asked, like I had. My reply was simply a nod. He took both of them in his hands and felt them. He gave them gentle squeezes and his thumb brushed across my all ready taught nipples. My underwear began to soak. He seemed to notice this too as his hand traveled down my torso to my core. He rubbed me over my underwear and a moan slipped from my throat. Suddenly, he was on top of me now. He took the hem of the fabric and pulled them down at an exaggeratingly slow pace.

"You are perfect, Bella." He crooned.

He sucked on my neck and then his mouth trailed down to my breasts. He kissed them, which made me blush a deep scarlet.

While his lips worked on my upper half, his hand began to rub and tease me on my lower half. One finger made a slow, circular movement on my flesh. My breath became ragged and my hands gripped the sheets.

"Oh, Edward… that feels so good." A whimper escaped from my mouth.

He told me that he loved me and how beautiful I was. Then, his fingers quickened in their pace which made me even more excited. I was getting closer and closer. I moaned and squirmed under his touch; the feeling was absolutely glorious.

Then, it happened.

When I came, my back arched and my hips bucked. I inhaled a rush of air and I began to tremble from ecstasy. I was barely aware of Edward kissing all over my body.

When I came down from my high I was covered with sweat. I noticed how Edward had positioned himself. He was straddling me and his tip was touching my skin.

"Bella, this may hurt a bit." He was worried about me. I found this extremely cute and endearing.

"It's okay," The back of my hand brushed his scruffy cheek. I stared right into his eyes and told him that I loved him.

He swallowed hard and stared right back at me as he slowly made his entrance.

At first all I felt was a pain. I sucked in a breath and it my lip, trying to muffle the pain. When Edward noticed my discomfort, he kissed my cheek and stroked my face and hair.

"I'm fine. You can start to move." The pain had gone away and all I could feel was how nice it felt to have his length inside me.

"Bella…" He seemed to enjoy the feeling as well. His movements became faster and a pressure began to build in my lower abdomen.

The oxygen was coming in to fast and I began to get light headed. My entire body became extra sensitive as well. This was not an unpleasant feeling.

"Harder, Edward. Oh, Please," The need I had for him grew and grew. His thrusts became stronger and our rhythm was disjointed.

I noticed that we were both getting closer and our bodies were getting hotter. His hand toyed with my breasts and his other groped me all over. I placed my hands on his backside, pushing him further into me. We both moaned and I kept begging him for more. This was it: this was the moment that we had both been waiting for. We both came in sync and our sounds were not quiet. Our first time had been passionate and unforgettable. The way Edward made me feel was absolutely addictive.

When we recovered, I felt his weight all over my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stroked his hair.

"I love you," we whispered in sync.

He lifted himself off of me and pulled me into his harms. We were lying on our sides and his head was resting on my cheek. His light snores lulled me to a peaceful and content slumber.


	10. Chapter 9

Stephenie Meyer owns all

"Congratulations, Carlisle. We're so happy for you!" I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

Esme had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl and the entire Cullen clan had convened at the house for a celebration dinner.

"Thank you, Bella. It means a lot to Esme that the family has all come to visit."

He was holding his first-born daughter's hand, Gabriella. She was a spitting image of her father: blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Daddy, can I go play with Christopher?"

Christopher was Rosalie and Emmett's 4-year-old son.

"Okay, sweetheart. Have fun." After he kissed her on the forehead, she ran over to the little boy and they began a game of tag.

Edward and I had just graduated from Dartmouth. I had been in grad school and working on my PhD for English and Literature and Edward had just been accepted into medical school.

"Bella, Edward!" Esme exclaimed as she walked into the living room "Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready."

Just then Alice and Jasper walked through the door.

"Alice!" I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. She hugged me back and we squealed with delight.

"Oh, Bella! I've missed you so much! How are you and Edward?" she looked around for a moment. "Where is my brother, anyway?"

I looked around the room and found Edward talking to Carlisle and Esme about something. Then, they pulled him into a tight embrace and Esme kissed his cheek. Carlisle congratulated him and shook his hand.

When he spotted Alice and I staring, he gave us a toothy grin and walked over to greet Alice, ignoring my questioning look.

Dinner with the family was a happy occasion. We all laughed and told stories of our current endeavors. Carlisle had remained a surgeon at the hospital. Now that they were aging, the Cullens never had to relocate every few years.

Esme worked in architecture and landscaping, but she was currently taking time off to take care of Gabriella and her new baby, Julianna.

Alice and Jasper had been living in Paris for the past year. Alice was in the process of launching her own fashion line and Jasper was willing to follow wherever she went.

Rosalie and Emmett had moved to California. Rosalie was a stay at home mom while her husband was a gym teacher at a local high school.

After our meal, we all convened into the living room. I held baby Julianna in my arms. I marveled at how beautiful she was. She fell asleep shortly after a game of peek-a-boo. I wondered what Edward's baby would look like. Speaking of Edward, he was staring at me in the most unusual way. There were multiple emotions playing on his face.

"What are you looking at?" I said defensively.

"You, Bella. You're beautiful."

His compliment made me blush and I ducked my head in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Throughout the drive, Edward and I held hands in the car. The Cullens had bought Edward and I an apartment in Seattle to encourage us to visit more often. When we walked through the threshold, Edward suddenly had his mouth on mine.<p>

Ever since that first time, our physical relationship has never been the same. We were just as passionate for one another since the beginning. Even though we were human, the intense love and desire our relationship hadn't been phased throughout out our five plus years together.

His hands groped all over my body. Soon, our clothes were strewn all over the floor…

* * *

><p>I awoke to the early birds chirping their songs and the sun just coming up, shining through the window. I was completely naked under the covers lying on my tummy. The warmth from the sun felt good on my bare back. Edward was stroking my hand and giving it a kiss every now and then. I felt his eyes on me, waiting for me to open my eyes.<p>

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He murmured.

The first thing I saw was his beautiful face. His deep, green irises mesmerized me and I lost my train of thought.

A gleam from the corner of my eye brought me back out of my trance. He held my fingers up to his face and kissed my ring finger. It was then I noticed that there was a ring settled there. Not just any ring, but the most gorgeous, magnificent _engagement _ring I had ever seen. I looked up to see his expression.

"Edward, what is this…?"

His gaze became very intent and he was looking straight into my eyes. It was as if he could see my soul, and he was pleased with what he saw.

"Isabella," he pronounced my name slowly and cautiously.

"You are the most important thing in my life, the most important thing to be ever. And, now that I am able to give you everything that you deserve, I would like to ask you to give me something…"

"Anything," I breathed.

He took a deep breath, his eyes scorching.

"This ring was my mother's and I want you to have it now."

He took my hand in both of his.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

I briefly thought of what to say. Some options I was considering were down right romantic and gooey. Probably far cheesier than he though I was capable of, so I just answered simply.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Thank you." His face was plastered with happiness. Then, we kissed passionately and continued where we left off from last night…


End file.
